Those sad eyes
by Brunild
Summary: I look at the floor and I see it needs sweeping still my guitar gently weeps. Secuel of Ode to John Lennon.
1. Default Chapter

Sorry for the waiting. Also, thanks Briana for your reviews.

This stoory is four years later than the last one. 

Oh, right, if you want to understand this story I suggest you to read my first one, "Ode to John Lennon".

Again: THIS IS A SECUEL OF ODE TO JOHN LENNON. READ IT. 

Another thing: I'm not really sure about when the classes start in USA. It's in september, isn't it?

****

Those sad eyes.

Chapter 1

Automm. Some people say romantic, I say depresing. Well, all seasons are depresing, but this is the worst. Haven't you noted how the leaves slowly lost their life, how they gently fall onto the grund, where they are meant to be destroyed under unmerciful shoes, and become a gold dust which is taken by the wind to nowhere? Yeah, it's depresing.

But maybe it's just me. I mean, I'm kind of distress. Well, maybe I'm more than distress, maybe I'm…afraid. That's right, I'm scared. Scared to the bone, frightened, I'm in the edge of a panic attack. Why? Well…he's coming back. 

Shouldn't I be happy, you may say? I…I don't know. I have lived so many years without him that I'm scared about seeing him again. No, I won't see him, not yet at least. Maybe I'll appeared the day he leaves, like I always do when he comes to visit, not more than a week of course. But this time, he sound so happy…like if he's moving here for ever? Nooooo. That's imposible. You know, I'm so ashame of myself. In front of everybody I act so tough and strong, but I'm such a coward. I know someday I'll have to see him, really see him. But not this time. Not this.

"Gerry, tomorrow wanna come home, and spend some time with gramps?

"Don't you gonna stay and say hello to Arnold? 

"Well, I…

"And I wanna see him, everybody talks so nice of him, I'm sure he's beatiful. Tell me, Auntie, is he beatifull? 

"Wha…? No, no, no, he's just a stupid football head. 

"Why do you call him like that?

"I call 'em as I see 'em. Now, go see who is it at the door. 

Automm. Some people say is depressing, but I say is romantic. All the seasons are poetic, in certain way, but automm is special. Have you noted the grace of the leaves falling from the trees, the beatiful concept of the sleeping life of those giants, waiting for spring to give themselves in a wave of oxigen and perfume? Haven't you noted the delicated gold rain, dead life which reborn under millions of shous? Yeah, it's beatiful. 

Maybe it just me. Well, don't blame for being happy. I'm finally comming home. Yes, home. I missed my town so much. You know, the sun is brighter, the sky is bluer, the flowers are more beatiful in my city than in any place in the world. I have seen so wonderfull things, but they were nothing compared to my preciuos Hillwood. In the Caribean the sun is warm and bright, white sand was constantly washed away by the clearest waters, futfill with millions os colourful fishes. However, all those thing seems dull against Hilwood's port, with its dirty water and those weird fishes, including Big Caesar of course, an unique specimen and an unique leggend. In the Andes the snow was the whitest, the mountains the highest, and the hot cocoa was the best I have ever taste. But I still remenbered the dark snow in home, the litlle hills we made as barricades to play snow war, and the cocoa that Grandma made when we were tired of playing all the day long. 

Yeah, I missed so much my home. and I missed my family, my friends, everybody. I misses Grandpa and Grandma, and the boarders. And I miss Gerald, and … forget it. The time I have with my parents was great, I wouldn't change it for anything, but it's time for me to come back. I know, this time I'm here permanently.

I'm heading home right now. Vinne Street, there's Mr. Green butchery, and Ms. Vitello flower shop. How many times I walked this path back from the park!! Wait, is this…? Yes!! It's Geraldfield!!! And it's full with kids!! Neighbour's kids!!! Funny, I though we might play baseball one more time with the gang, just for the old times, but now I don't think it's a good idea. Time goes on, and it's this kids time to apreciate Geraldfield. Maybe that's what automm is about: life goes on, and we better live it in the present, not in the past. Like Eduardo says: La nostalgia es una vieja cargosa, que todo lo falsea. (Nostalgy is like an old boring lady that distort everything around). 

This is my home, the boarding house. the painting looks older that it used to look, and that's a lot to say. However…it's the same house, the same old door. Should I knock? No, no, no, I'll just open it. It's my home after all. I wonder…are the pets still inside, waiting for someone to open the door, just to free themselvs? Noooo, that's imposible, things change. And 'Free the animals'? That sounds like Curly. Okey, here I am. 

"Hi, is someone theeeeeeee…

Who would have guess it? The pets still are here. 

"You should have knock

"What?

"The pets always do that. You have to step aside. But they're nice. Do you wanna me to introduce them?

"S….sure

"This are Edgar, and Allan, and Poe, then this are Electra and Yocasta; Auntie named them. This is mine: her name is Charlotte Corday, but I call her Charlie. And this my favourite: Abner. He's a pig, but has not wings.

"Abner??!!" said Arnold,

People says that pigs have as much memory as elephants. After seven years of absence, his dear master was there. In a quiq motion, Abner jump away from the kid arms, over a mud pool, and where Arnold was, all the way showing joy and happines, as much happy a pig can be. Unluckily, splashing mud over both of them.

"Hey, hey!! Easy boy!! I missed you too, Abner. 

"Look, I have all mud on me. But Abner knows you already.

"Yeah, I'm…I used to live here.

"Really? But then you are….foot…football head?

…

…

"Are you?

"What? That's the first time in years anybody call me that way

"Well, that's wha…

"I mean, sure I have read is millions of times in her letters, but saying…and the voice…and the eyes too? And, and the bow??!! You have the bow!!! Wait, you are…am I dreaming?…because you are…you're Helga, you're four years old Helga. You look just like the fist time I saw her. You even have mud all over you!!! 

"That's was Abner…

"Are you …are you Olga's daughter? Are you Geraldine?

"Yeah…and are you Arnold?

"Aha. I'm Arnold, I'm glad to finaly know you. Everybody tell so nice things about you. 

"Thanks, you are nice. I told that to Auntie, but she didn't belive me. But Auntie was right, your head is a football. I like it.

"Thank you. And I like your bow.

"Really?

"Sure. I like it 'cause it's the same colour that your dress. 


	2. The encounter

I'm really really sorry for make you wait that long. Miss me? Please, lie. This chapter is kind of a shortie, so sorry again

Well, some details. I love details. The dogs names: Edgar Allan Poe, well you should know that one. Electra and Yocasta? Greek theatre, you know, the old one. They're the best femenine roles in the greek theatre. Charlotte Corday was a woman who lived in France after revolution. She has all her family ruined, and she get mad. She murdered Marat, a great writer and politician, who had a illness, which made him living in his bathtub. She killed him there, with a knife. Like my story? Check story books. I'll put some of this triks in some chapters. If you find them, write them in your reviews. I'll give you a prize. (no). 

Here it is.

Those sad eyes 

**Chapter 2**

"So, where's everybody?

"They're buying stuff for your surprise party. It's tomorrow, wanna come?

"I guess so

"Come inside

Arnold looked quietly inside. "Wow, it hasn't changed at all", he though, "although it's older than it used to be, and smaller? Oh, yeah, I grew up."

Deep in his thoughs, he turned around the corner, only to be thrown to the floor with a big thud.

What should I do?, I mean, I want to see him again, but I don't. It's difficult, you know, all along this years I have grown softer, maybe because I have Gerry, and maybe because he's not here, you know, because I don't have to fake that much, because I'm not afraid he might know my secret. Yeah, like that will ever happen. But, what am I saying? I HATE when he left, I almost DIED. But I survive, yeah, I survive… Oh, please, I soud like Gloria Gaynor, or worst, like Wartz. This isn't me. Maybe I grew up okey, just because he left? Camo on, Helga, old girl, don't flatter yourself, you still have conflicts, remember? And the most important one is that you REFUSE TO SEE HIM. Okey, the truth. Maybe, just mayba, I'm afraid of sesing him becuase…well, I'm afraid that I'd show to much, how say it?, affection. That I wouldn't be able to hold myself. I don't know what I'd do if I see him right now, I might just freake out. 

Boy, what happen with Gerry? Is she still at the door? I'll look for her.

But she didn't reach the door, for a thud send her to the floor.

Arnold only realize what happened to him when he heard a voice, pretty familiar, screaming, "Boy, can't you be a little more careful, wanna make me part of the floor or a piece of carpet? Your choice". Then, in a second, he remembered. Seven years ago, a street, his skateboard, a thoud in a corner, a loud voice, a "I'm sorry". Then, the school, a crossroad, a big thud, a loud voice, a "I'm sorry". Then, the same scenario, but miles of differents places. And always a "I'm sorry" and a name: Helga.

"Helga?

Helga find out very weird that a male voice answer her, when she was expecting a child's one. Her eyes opened that much that they almost popped. Slowly, she sit down in the floor. Very slowly, tried to see the person in front of her, just hoping it wasn't the one she though. Two green eyes, looking at her, blonde rebeld hair, a small blue hat, and a football head. Noting more was needed. Helga went numb all of the sudden, and even if she tried to keep her eyes wide open, she faded down.   


End file.
